Merry Christmas
by Darkfire75
Summary: AU FrUk family. Arthur can hear the sounds of little feet running down the hallway and smiles against the chest he is sleeping on. "The boys are up," he whispers.


_**Author's note:**__ I know it seems like forever since I last wrote or posted anything. I'm sorry! D: Anyway, I wrote this before the 25__th__ actually but I'm late posting it here ^^; It's set in an alternate universe, where I like to see Arthur and Francis as Alfred and Matthew's adoptive fathers. One of the scenes, where Alfred hands out the gifts, is actually a kind of tradition in my family. I usually hand them out, or my little brother helps sometimes. It's fun c:  
_

* * *

Arthur can hear the sounds of little feet running down the hallway and smiles against the chest he is sleeping on. "The boys are up," he whispers.

There is a deep chuckle above him and he feels fingers caress through his hair. "Should we join them, _mon amour_?"

He sighs into the bare chest. "No, let them have their fun, Francis."

A few blissfully quiet minutes go by and Arthur feels relaxed enough to close his eyes and snuggle further into his husband's embrace. Then he hears running down the hall towards their bedroom and braces himself. Their door is flung open and a flash of gold and blue launches itself onto them and lands directly on his stomach.

Arthur gasps as he sits up. "Alfred!" he cries.

The boy sitting on his stomach laughs before starting to bounce impatiently. "C'mon, the presents are here! The presents are here!"

"Yes, yes, we know," Arthur says and pats his son's head. "Where is your brother?"

"H-Here," a soft voice mumbles by Francis' side of the bed.

Francis smiles and lifts him up into his lap. "Have you been there all this time, Mathieu?"

The younger boy nods as he clutches his stuffed bear to his chest. "Al said we couldn't open the presents without you."

Arthur and Francis exchange a meaningful look. "Well you've gotten us up," Arthur says slipping out of the bed and wrapping a robe around himself. Francis follows after him after he lets Matthew down onto the ground. "Lead the way, Alfred."

"Yay!" Alfred jumps off the bed and grabs both his fathers' hands and drags them down the hallway. Matthew scampers after them. Francis takes his husband's hand in his own as Alfred pulls them into their living room. He immediately dives down to the tree and reaches for a present. "This one's for you, Dad," he says shyly, handing it over to Arthur.

Arthur accepts it with a smile. He feels Matthew crawling into his lap and sets his present down to hold him. Alfred seems to have decided to hand out the gifts. The Englishman feels Francis' gaze on him from across the room and blushes slightly.

"Papa, here's one for you." Alfred reaches out to hand Francis a large box.

"_Merci_."

"Mattie, I found yours!"

"W-Where is it?"

"It's the really small one."

"Alllll!"

"I'm kiddin'! Don't cry!"

Arthur shakes his head and kisses Matthew's forehead. "Your brother is just teasing you. Look, there's a great big one with your name on it."

Matthew turns red and reaches out to take the box from Alfred. Alfred turns back to the tree and pulls out another present. "All right, this one's for me!" he cheers. The minutes go by as he passes out all the presents to their owners. Then he climbs onto Francis' lap and all four of them begin to open their gifts. "Oh sweet, a spaceship! And a real live cowboy hat!" Alfred shouts as he places said hat on his head. "What'd you get, Mattie?"

"A-A book on hockey and my very own hockey stick," he replies proudly.

"Cool! Though I still don't get what you like about that sport…Dad, what'd you get?"

"Some new knitting materials, a few ties, a…book," he blushes furiously as he stares at Francis who merely grins, "and several other things."

"Sounds kinda boring," Alfred says as he makes a face. Arthur rolls his eyes. "Papa, what about you?"

"I received a lovely hand-made scarf. Santa's elves must have really worked hard on it." He winks at his husband who turns red. "I also received some wine, which we shall have to sample later, _mon cher_."

"Do you like your gifts, boys?" Arthur asks gently.

Both nod excitedly. "It's the best Christmas ever!" Alfred says with a wide smile. He dashes off Francis' lap and envelops his brother into a hug.

"Ah! Al!" Matthew squeaks as he's forcibly taken from Arthur's arms.

Francis sidles over to his husband and wraps an arm around his waist. Arthur leans on his shoulder. "Was it really necessary to buy me the _Kama Sutra_?" he hisses under his breath so the boys can't hear.

Francis laughs. "_Oui_, it was. If only just to see your face when you saw what it was."

"You're a great big git, you know that."

"Yes, yes, _Joyeux Noël, ma chérie_." He leans down and kisses him lightly.

Arthur pulls back with a smile as they watch their sons down on the carpet by the shining tree. "Merry Christmas, you sodding frog."


End file.
